I skymningslandet
Av Charles Dickens En, två, tre, fyra, fem. De var fem stycken. Fem män satt på bänken utanför klostret på toppen av Great St. Bernhard i Schweiz. De var ciceroner, det vill säga de tog tjänst som vägvisare och hjälp i största allmänhet åt rika människor som skulle ut på långresor. Nu satt männen och tittade ut över alplandskapet som färgades rött av den nedgående solen. — Som om stora mängder rött vin hade hällts ut över snön. Det var den kraftigaste av männen som uttryckte sig så. Han var tysk. De andra verkade helt ointresserade både av hans liknelse och av mig. Jag satt på bänken på andra sidan klosterporten och jag tror inte att de ens såg mig. Liksom de, tittade jag på den röda snön och på en ensam hydda som låg strax intill oss. Det var en likbod. Där förvarades liken efter dem som hade fått sätta livet till i snömassorna. I detta köldens rike förruttnade inte deras kroppar, de förtorkade sakta. "Det röda vinet" sögs upp av snön. Bergen blev vita igen. Himlen var svartblå och vinden tilltog i styrka. Det var bitande kallt. De fem ciceronerna knäppte sina präktiga rockar. Jag knäppte min. Samtalet mellan de fem hade stannat av i solnedgången. Undra på det? Den var en storslagen syn som kunde förstumma vem som helst. Men nu började männen tala igen. Vad de tidigare hade sagt visste jag inte, för jag hade inte sluppit ifrån den pratsjuke amerikanen i klostrets sällskapsrum förrän nu. Han hade underhållit mig med en långtråkig historia om hur det gick till när en av hans bekanta skapade sig en förmögenhet. I dollar. — För Guds skull! hörde jag den schweiziske ciceronen utbrista på franska. Är det spöken du talar om så... — Jag talar inte om spöken, sa tysken. — Inte? Vad är det då du talar om? — Ja, om jag det visste. Då skulle jag förmodligen veta mycket mer än jag vet nu. Det var ett fyndigt svar och det gjorde mig nyfiken. Jag flyttade mig omärkligt lite närmare på min bänk, lutade ryggen mot klosterväggen och spetsade öronen. — Blixt och dunder! sa tysken med hetta. Har ni aldrig hört talas om varsel? Låt mig förklara saken så här: En dag får jag helt oväntat besök av vännen Heinrich. Dagen innan tänker jag gång på gång på vännen Heinrich, varför vet jag inte. Jag tycker mig se honom överallt bland folk på gatan. I Frankfurt, Milano, London, Paris eller var jag än befinner mig, fast jag tror mig veta att vännen Heinrich just då är i Trieste. Hur tolkar ni det? — Sådana varsel är inte ovanliga, mumlade schweizaren och de andra tre instämde. — Ovanliga! ropade tysken. De är lika vanliga som spagetti i Neapel. På tal om Neapel så kommer jag att tänka på markisinnan Senzanima. Jag både hörde och såg henne, för hon var gäst i den bayerska familj där jag då arbetade. De satt och spelade kort när hon plötsligt blev likblek under sminket, reste sig från spelbordet och skrek högt: "Min syster i Spanien är död! Jag kände hennes kalla händer på min rygg!" Och mycket riktigt, systern hade dött precis i det ögonblicket. De satt tysta en stund och begrundade detta. Sedan sa den neapolitanske ciceronen med en komisk grimas: — Nå, men när prästerna får San Gennaros blod att flyta då? Alla vet ju att just detta händer en gång om året med min hemstads skyddshelgon, San Gennaro. Vad kallar ni det? — Det! utbrast tysken. Nog vet jag vad det kallas. — Ett mirakel? undrade neapolitanaren och såg fortfarande komisk ut. Men tysken bara bolmade på sin cigarr och skrattade. De skrattade förresten alla fem. — Jag talar om saker som verkligen händer, sa tysken sedan. Vill jag se trollkonster och båg, vänder jag mig till en yrkeskunnig trollkarl så att jag säkert får valuta för mina pengar. Men besynnerliga saker händer utan att några trollkarlar eller spöken är inblandade. Giovanni Baptista, berätta dinhistoria om den engelska bruden! Där förekommer inga spöken utan något lika ofattbart som ett spöke. De teg och jag kikade i smyg på dem. Mannen som jag trodde var Baptista tände en ny cigarr. Sedan började han tala. Av hans dialekt förstod jag att han kom från Genua. — Gärna det, sa han. Historien om den engelska bruden är en bagatell som knappast kan kallas en historia. Men den är sann. Märk väl, mina herrar, den är sann! De orden upprepade han ett par gånger till med samma eftertryck. Och här är hans berättelse. * * * För tio år sedan tog jag tjänst hos en engelsk herre för en längre resa på kontinenten. Anställningstiden sträckte sig över ett helt år eller mer, och min lön var frikostigt tilltagen. Det var en ung, stilig och mycket lycklig man. Han var förälskad i en ung, vacker, förmögen engelsk dam som han snart skulle gifta sig med. Det var alltså för bröllopsresan som han hade anställt mig. För de hetaste sommarmånaderna hade han hyrt ett gammalt slott vid Rivieran, inte långt från min hemstad, Genua. Hade jag hört talas om stället? undrade han. Jodå, jag sa honom att jag kände väl till det gamla slottet med sin storartade park. Läget var mörkt och dystert under parkens höga träd och så värst många möbler fanns det inte i huset. Men det var rymligt, urgammalt, ståtligt och beläget nära havet. Han sa att just så hade man beskrivit slottet för honom och han hade särskilt fäst sig vid den stora parken. Där i svalkan under träden skulle han och hans hustru få det skönt under sommaren. Enkom för resan lät han bygga en särskild vagn åt oss. Den blev perfekt. Allt var perfekt. Vi skulle inte behöva sakna någonting. Bröllopet ägde rum. De var så lyckliga. Jag var lycklig och såg ljust på tillvaron. Jag hade en bra anställning och skulle få tillfälle att besöka min hemstad. Fruns kammarjungfru, den vackra Carolina, skulle sitta bredvid mig på vagnens baksäte. Hon var ung och söt och skrattlysten och under färden kunde jag lära henne italienska. Vi gav oss åstad. Resan gick bra och tiden fort. Men jag märkte — och hör nu noga på, mina herrar! — jag märkte att unga frun ibland blev så besynnerligt tankspridd. Hon verkade rentav olycklig och skrämd. Jag såg det särskilt tydligt när jag gick bredvid vagnen i uppförsbackarna och herrn själv hade skyndat i förväg. En eftermiddag i södra Frankrike bad hon mig att ropa honom tillbaka. Han gick länge vid hennes sida, talade tröstande och ömt till henne och höll hennes hand i sin. Då och då skrattade han som om han ville skämta bort hennes svårmod. Och snart skrattade hon också. Men det var något som var galet. Jag frågade ut Carolina, den söta lilla varelsen. Var frun sjuk? Nej. Ledsen? — Nej. Rädd för stråtrövare? — Nej. Den vackra Carolina ville inte se mig i ögonen då hon svarade utan tittade på utsikten. Men en dag avslöjade hon hemligheten för mig. — Om du nödvändigt måste veta det så är unga frun rädd för ett spöke, sa hon. Jag råkade få höra henne säga det till herrn en dag. — Ett spöke?! Vad då för ett spöke? — Ett spöke i en dröm. En dröm om ett ansikte. Före bröllopet såg hon ett ansikte i drömmen. Tre nätter i följd. Alltid samma ansikte och alltid bara ett. — Åh? Ett riktigt ruskigt ansikte då, väl? — Nej. En mörk, stilig mans ansikte. Han var helt svartklädd och hade svart hår och grå mustasch. Mycket stilig, men mörk och hemlighetsfull. Hon har aldrig sett det där ansiktet förut. Han gör ingenting i hennes dröm, han bara ser på henne. Riktigt trollbinder henne med sina mörka ögon. — Tre nätter före bröllopet, säger du? Har drömmen inte kommit tillbaka senare? — Nej, aldrig. Men bara minnet av det där ansiktet plågar henne svårt. — Jaså. Varför det? — Det undrar herrn också, svarade Carolina. Hon grubblar också själv över den saken. Och i gårkväll hörde jag henne säga att om hon skulle få se det där ansiktet på ett porträtt i det gamla slottet dit vi nu är på väg så kommer hon inte att stå ut. Stackars unga frun! Hon är så rädd, så rädd. Sanna mina ord, sa ciceronen från Genua, jag blev också rädd, för jag visste att det fanns mångaporträtt i det gamla slottet. Och jag minns att jag önskade att varenda tavla måtte brinna till aska i Vesuvius krater. När vi så äntligen en trist och blåsig dag närmade oss resans mål började det åska. Stämningen blev inte precis lättare, för ett åskväder i den trakten är något mycket skrämmande. Parken var omgärdad av en stenmur där små kvicka ödlor oroligt kilade ut och in mellan springorna. Och vid dammen kväkte grodorna högt och skärande. Vinden tjöt och de våta träden droppade. Och blixtarna! Helige San Lorenzo, som det blixtrade! Ni vet alla hur ett gammalt slott vid Rivieran kan se ut. Tidens tand och havets salta vindar sätter sina spår. Murbruk rasar, fönstergaller rostar, målarfärg flagar. Vårt slott var mycket förfallet. Det hade stått obebott i åratal och inomhus luktade det unken jord som i ett gravvalv. Den otäcka lukten trängde in överallt: i garderober, skåp, skrymslen och vrår. Två gamla, fula, grå gummor vaktade huset. En av dem stod muttrande i dörren när vi kom. Hon såg ut som om hon hellre ville släppa in den onde själv än lite frisk luft. Herrn, frun, den vackra Carolina och jag steg in i slottet. Jag gick först, fast jag nämner mig själv sist. Jag öppnade de tillbommade fönstren som säkert inte hade varit öppna på år och dag. Regn, murbruk och en och annan fet, italiensk spindel dråsade ner över mig. Så fort jag hade släppt in lite av dagens ljus i ett rum kom herrskapet och Carolina efter. Vi tittade noga på tavlorna där innan vi fortsatte till nästa rum. Frun var mycket orolig att hon skulle möta ansiktet från drömmen på någon av målningarna, men hon sa ingenting. Vi var förresten oroliga vi andra också. I slottet fanns tavlor med alla tänkbaramotiv: madonnor, helgon, änglar, tempel, naturscenerier, hästar, porträtt av män och kvinnor. Men ingen mörk, stilig, mystisk man, klädd i svart. Slutligen hade vi gått igenom alla rummen och tittat på alla tavlorna. Då gick vi ut i parken. Den var ganska välskött, eftersom en trädgårdsmästare från trakten hade fått arrendera marken. På ett ställe fanns en slags friluftsteater där scenen var en grön, sluttande gräsmatta, omgiven av väldoftande buskar och blad som kulisser. Fruns klara ögon for sökande över scenen som om hon väntade sig att ansiktet snart skulle göra entré. Men ingenting sådant hände. — Nå, Clara, sa hennes man lågt till henne. Ser du nu att här inte finns någonting? Unga frun fann sig snart tillrätta i det dystra slottet. Hon var lycklig. Hon sjöng och spelade harpa. Hon målade kopior av de gamla målningarna och promenerade i parken med sin man. Hon var vacker, han var lycklig. Han skrattade så muntert varje morgon när jag hjälpte honom att sitta upp på hästen för sin morgonritt. — Allt går bra här, Baptista, sa han. Allt går bra. — Ja, signor, svarade jag. Gudskelov så går allt bra. Vi hade aldrig några gäster. Ibland tog jag den vackra Carolina med mig till Genua. Vi gick påkaféer och teatrar och den söta lilla varelsen var full av beundran över allt hon upplevde med mig. Och — kors, vilket mirakel! — hon lärde sig lite italienska också. En gång frågade jag henne omfrun nu hade glömt bort sin dröm. Nästan, svarade hon dröjande. Nästan... En dag fick min husbonde ett brev och skickade genast efter mig. — Baptista, sa han. En herre som jag bara har träffat en enda gång kommer hit på middag i dag. Signor Dellombra är hans namn. Se till att det serveras en festmåltid värdig en prins. När vår gäst kom, sa ciceronen från Genua med låg röst, visade jag in honom i slottets stora sal. Min husbonde hälsade honom varmt välkommen och vände sig sedan till sin fru för att presentera henne. Hon reste sig, gav till ett skrik och sjönk ihop på marmorgolvet. Signor Dellombra var klädd helt i svart. Hans ansikte var mörkt och mystiskt. Han var en stilig man med svart hår och grå mustasch! Herrn tog frun i sina armar och bar henne till hennes rum. Jag skickade genast dit den vackra Carolina. Efteråt berättade hon för mig att unga frun närapå hade dött av skräck och att hon hade yrat hela natten om sin dröm. Herrn blev naturligtvis mycket orolig, men också irriterad — ja, man kan nästan säga förargad. Signor Dellombra uppträdde mycket artigt och beklagade att frun hade blivit sjuk. Det var den afrikanska vinden, trodde han, den sades vara skadlig för hälsan. Han ville genast lämna oss och kanske få komma tillbaka en annan dag när husets unga, vackra härskarinna hade tillfrisknat. Det ville min husbonde inte höra talas om. De båda herrarna satte sig till bords och åt middag ensamma. Men signor Dellombra gick ganska snart. Nästa dag kom han emellertid tillbaka till häst för att fråga hur det stod till med unga frun. Han kom ett par tre gånger den veckan. Efter vad jag själv såg och efter vad Carolina berättade förstod jag att herrn nu en gång för alla ville bota sin hustru från hennes inbillade skräckupplevelser. Han var vänlig, men bestämd. Han talade förstånd med henne. Om hon gav efter för sin fantasi så där, kunde det sluta illa — mycket illa — för henne. Hon måste vara tapper och kämpa mot sig själv. Den dag hon kunde välkomna signor Dellombra i sitt hem så som det anstod en engelsk dam — ja, den dagen skulle hon för alltid vara botad. Hennes man var övertygad om det. Den dagen kom. Frun tog emot signor Dellombra utan att svimma. Visst verkade hon ännu spänd och nervös, men kvällen gick utan att något hände. Herrn var mycket glad och mycket angelägen att visa att hans hustru nu var helt fri från sin skräck. Signor Dellombra blev en ständig gäst hos oss. Men jag märkte många gånger att frun inte var helt botad. Hon slog ofta ner ögonen och sänkte huvudet när hon träffade signor Dellombra. Eller också drogs hennes ängsliga blickar mot honom som om han hade haft en ondskefull makt över henne. Och tittade jag på honom märkte jag ofta att hans genomträngande ögon inte lämnade henne. Han "riktigt trollband henne med sina blickar", precis som den vackra Carolina hade sagt när hon beskrev drömmen för mig. — Ser du, min kära Clara, det gick ju bra, hörde jag herrn säga efter signor Dellombras andra besök hos oss. Han har kommit och han har gått. Jag har krossat din ångest lika lätt som man krossar ett glas. — Kommer... kommer han tillbaka? frågade frun. — Ja visst. Ofta, hoppas jag. Fryser du? Du darrar. — Nej, käraste. Men... han skrämmer mig så. Måste du bjuda hit honom igen? — Eftersom du frågar så ängsligt, finns det all anledning att göra det, svarade herrn. Han ville så gärna att hon skulle bli helt bra och hans hopp steg för varje dag som gick. Hon var vacker. Han var lycklig. Vi for till karnevalen i Rom allihop. En dag där var jag ute med en god vän, en ciceron från Sicilien som var i Rom med en engelsk familj. När jag gick tillbaka till hotellet på kvällen kom den vackra Carolina springande emot mig på Roms paradgata, Corson. Hon var alldeles ifrån sig. — Carolina! För Guds skull, vad har hänt? ropade jag. — Frun! Frun! Försvunnen, Baptista! Till mig sa hon att hon var trött och ville ligga ända till kvällen. Och nu är hon borta, Baptista! Borta! Herrn kom hem och bröt sig in i hennes rum. Det var tomt! Min vackra, goda, oskuldsfulla härskarinna är borta! Den söta lilla varelsen skrek och grät och vred sina händer. Slutligen föll hon avsvimmad i mina armar. Herrn kom springande — så förändrad till både utseende och sätt att jag nästan inte kände igen honom. När jag hade burit in Carolina tillhennes säng for herrn och jag bort från Rom, ut på den ödsliga Campagnan. Morgonen därpå stannade vi vid en eländig skjutsstation för att byta hästar. Alla hästarna där var uthyrda och ivägskickade för tolv timmar sedan. Av signor Dellombra som hade kommit körande dit med en engelsk dam ängsligt hopkrupen i ett hörn av hans vagn! Efter den dagen, sa ciceronen från Genua och suckade, har ingen sett henne. Det enda jag vet är att hon försvann in i glömskan tillsammans med ansiktet som hon hade sett i drömmen. * * * — Kallar du det en spökhistoria? utbrast tysken skadeglatt. Då undrar jag vad du kallar historien som jag nu ska berätta. Och här är den tyske ciceronens historia. * * * Jag skulle en gång följa med en engelsk herre på en resa i mitt fosterland, Tyskland. Han var köpman, något till åren kommen och ungkarl. Mannen kunde mitt språk, men hade inte varit i Tyskland sedan han var pojke och det måste ha varit minst sextio år sedan. James hette han och han hade en tvillingbror, John, också han ungkarl. De båda bröderna kom gott överens. De hade affärerna ihop, men bodde var för sig: mr James på Poland Street och mr John ute i Epping. En vecka innan mr James och jag skulle börja vår resa kom mr John till Poland Street för att bo hos sin bror under våra sista dagar i England. Jag bodde där också då för att hjälpa till med förberedelserna inför resan. Redan andra dagen sa gästen, mr John, till sin bror: — Jag mår inte riktigt bra, James. Inte för att jag tror att det är något allvarligt, men jag känner mig lite giktbruten. Jag tror jag far hem igen och låter min gamla hushållerska pyssla om mig. Blir jag bättre innan du reser kommer jag tillbaka. Och skulle jag inte bli det får du komma till mig. Mr James svarade att det skulle han gärna göra. Så skakade de hand — med båda händerna som de brukade — och mr Johns gammalmodiga vagn körde fram. Så for han hem. Två nätter senare väcktes jag ur min goda sömn av mr James. Han kom in i mitt rum med ett tänt ljus i handen, satte sig på sängkanten, tittade på mig och sa: — Jag tror att jag är sjuk, Wilhelm. Jag skäms inte för att säga dig att jag för en kort stund sedan såg min brors vålnad. Du kommer från ett förnuftigt land där man försöker förklara och reda ut mystiska saker som händer. Om de nu går att reda ut. Jag erkänner, sa den tyske ciceronen, att blodet pulserade snabbare i min kropp när jag hörde detta om vålnaden. Mr James tittade mig rakt in i ögonen med en stadig blick. Han ville att jag skulle se att han var helt lugn. — Jag har sett min brors vålnad, upprepade han. Jag satt upp i sängen, för jag kunde inte sova. Då kom vålnaden in i mitt rum i en vit klädnad. Den såg på mig med stort allvar, gick fram till skrivbordet, tittade i några papper, vände, gick förbi min säng och försvann ut genom dörren. Jag är inte galen, Wilhelm, men jag uppfattar detta som ett tecken på att jag är sjuk. Jag behöver en läkare. Jag steg genast upp, sa den tyske ciceronen, klädde på mig och bad mr James att inte oroa sig. Jag skulle själv hämta doktorn. Just när jag skulle ge mig i väg knackade det på dörren. Eftersom mitt rum låg på vinden och min husbondes en trappa ner med fönster mot gatan, gick vi in där och öppnade fönstret. — Är det mr James? ropade en man nedifrån. — Ja, det är jag, svarade mr James. Och du är min brors tjänare Robert, inte sant? — Det stämmer, sir, och jag kommer med tråkiga nyheter. Mr John är mycket sjuk. Det är så illa att han kanske kommer att dö. Sir, han vill träffa er. Jag har en droska här. Var snäll och kom genast. Ni har ingen tid att förlora, sir. Mr James och jag tittade på varandra. — Wilhelm, detta är besynnerligt, sa han. Vill du följa med mig till min bror? Han hade kommit till mitt rum i bara nattrocken och jag fick först hjälpa honom på med kläderna. Sedan skyndade vi ut till den väntande droskan och jag kan försäkra er att hästen sedan galopperade ända ut till Epping. Jag följde efter mr James in i broderns rum så jag såg och hörde allt som hände där. Mr John låg i sin säng. Hans gamla trotjänarinna var där, liksom tre eller fyra personer till. De hade alla varit hos honom sedan eftermiddagen. Precis som sin egen vålnad var han vitklädd och precis som sin egen vålnad tittade han på mr James med stort allvar. Det var ju egentligen ingenting märkvärdigt med det. När mr James stod vid sängen reste sig den döende sakta upp i sittande ställning, såg honom djupt in i ögonen och yttrade följ ande ord: — James, du har sett mig en gång förut i kväll -- och det vet du! Sedan drog mr John sin sista suck. * * * När den tyske ciceronen hade slutat sin berättelse väntade jag mig att de andra skulle säga något om den. Men det var tyst på deras bänk. Jag tittade bort mot den. De fanns inte längre kvar! De hade försvunnit så ljudlöst som om de spökvits bergen hade låtit sin eviga snö uppsluka dem. Jag hade absolut ingen önskan att sitta kvar ensam på den kalla bänken — om sanningen ska fram ville jag inte vara ensam alls. Jag gick därför tillbaka in i sällskapsrummet. Där satt amerikanen och bara längtade efter någon att få prata vidare med om sin rike bekant. Den här gången hörde jag snällt på honom ända till slutet. Originalets titel: To be Read at Dusk (1905), ur The Works of Charles Dickens, volume 28. Kategori:Charles Dickens Kategori:Spökhistoria